A Daydream Away
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Le 'truc' était bien là, ancré au plus profond de lui. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il voulait Dean. Seulement, Dean ne le voudrait jamais comme ça. C'était aussi simple que ça.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** _A daydream away._

**Genre :** Romance (Seamus/Dean à sens unique et Dean/OC), Frienship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Résumé :** OS - Le '_truc'_ était bien là, ancré au plus profond de lui. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il _voulait_ Dean. Seulement, Dean ne le voudrait jamais comme ça. C'était aussi simple que ça.

**Rating :** T (pour le langage et les allusions)

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de sa créatrice, J. K. Rowling, à qui j'empreinte temporairement ses personnages. Par contre, Carrie, Hailey et Jude sont à moi. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur ce pairing, encore moins lorsqu'il est à sens unique… En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écrit sur eux. Simplement, quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je me suis dit que ça leur convenait parfaitement bien.

**Note bis :** Cette fiction a été écrite avec la chanson A Daydream Away, du groupe _All Time Low_.

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx A daydream away xXx**_

* * *

x

Seamus ne savait pas à partir de quand il avait commencé à se sentir différent. Peut-être la veille, peut-être la semaine passée… Peut-être n'avait-il jamais été dans son état normal. Ça ne changeait de toute façon pas grand-chose, au final : Dean était toujours allongé sur son canapé, paisiblement endormi, et lui se tenait toujours au milieu des cadavres de bouteilles qu'ils avaient descendues dans la soirée, une irrépressible envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ami le tiraillant doucement.

Bien sûr, il n'en fit rien. Il n'était pas assez imbibé pour tenter quoique ce fût, même si Dean dormait. Il était – avait toujours été – son meilleur ami et abuser de lui, de sa confiance, dans son sommeil n'en valait pas la peine. Même si Seamus en crevait d'envie. Même si Seamus se sentait comme s'il pouvait mourir s'il ne se laissait pas aller.

Pourtant, il se détourna, mal assuré. Dean n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de ce genre d'attirance envers lui. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait paraître qu'il pût être intéressé de cette façon-là. Rien n'était jamais ambigüe avec Dean, c'était tout bonnement impossible : il était la personne la plus honnête que Seamus connaissait et, lorsqu'il se surprenait à s'intéresser à quelqu'un, la personne s'en retrouvait informée quasiment dans la seconde.

Seamus l'avait déjà vu faire. Il l'avait regardé, estomaqué, aller vers des filles, leur demander de sortir avec lui comme ça, de but en blanc, après avoir réalisé qu'elles lui plaisaient. En général, la réponse était positive et ils se mettaient à sortir ensemble, mais ça ne durait jamais vraiment longtemps : la fille finissait par se lasser et rompre. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, Seamus estimait la relation la plus longue à environ un an. Enfin, ça… C'était sans compter sa relation actuelle.

Cela faisait près d'un an et demi que Dean sortait avec Carrie, une ancienne Serdaigle qui suivait les mêmes cours que lui à la faculté magique de Londres. Seamus l'avait appréciée dès le moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle était enjouée, vive, spontanée. Très jolie, aussi, et plus important : elle faisait rire Dean. Son ami semblait réellement heureux, du moins Seamus l'espérait-il puisque Carrie s'était vue demandée en mariage.

Bien sûr, elle avait dit oui, et c'était la principale raison du manque d'action de Seamus. Il appréciait sincèrement Carrie et ne souhaitait donc pas détruire son couple et son avenir doré avec Dean. Aussi, subitement abattu, Seamus attrapa un plaid sur le fauteuil de son salon et s'en servit pour recouvrir son ami avant d'aller se coucher.

**oOo oOo**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, un mal de tête épouvantable lui vrillait les tempes. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de boire autant… Mais la veille au soir s'était vue anormalement arrosée : après tout, Dean se retrouvait à présent fiancé.

Grommelant doucement, Seamus se leva et prit une Potion contre la gueule de bois. Préventif, il en prépara une pour Dean et se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, où il entreprit de le réveiller. Son ami grogna, se retourna, tenta de se rendormir, faisant rire Seamus.

« Allez, marmotte, dépêche-toi de te lever. »

Dean grogna à nouveau et ouvrit finalement les yeux.

« L'est quelle heure ? », marmotta-t-il, encore à demi endormi.

Seamus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Pas loin de midi. », lui apprit-il avec une grimace.

Dean parut tout à coup complètement réveillé et s'éjecta du canapé comme s'il avait été en feu.

« Merde ! », jura-t-il. « Merde ! Carrie m'attend pour déjeuner avec ses parents ! »

Son ami ricana doucement.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, putain ! », le houspilla Dean, en faisant des vas et viens pour récupérer ses affaires éparpillées çà et là dans l'appartement de Seamus.

Ce dernier le regardait faire, un sourire sur le visage.

« C'est pas comme si ça t'arrivait souvent d'arriver à l'heure. », railla-t-il gentiment.

Dean releva brusquement la tête en grimaçant.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de te botter le cul, là tout de suite, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que ça va faire mal ! », ragea-t-il en se massant durement les tempes.

« Mais oui, mais oui… Tiens, avale plutôt ça, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi. », répondit Seamus en lui tendant la fiole de Potion.

Le regard de Dean se mit à pétiller de reconnaissance.

« Mon ami ! », cria-t-il avant d'avaler le liquide en une seule gorgée.

Seamus rit.

« Allez, dégage. », sourit-il doucement. « Ta belle-famille t'attend. »

Un sourire idiot et rêveur étira les lèvres de Dean avant qu'il ne se sauve.

« Désolé pour tout le bordel, au fait. Attends-moi pour ranger ! »

Puis il fut parti. Lorsque la porte se referma sur son ami, le sourire de Seamus s'évapora lentement et il soupira. Son appartement ressemblait à un véritable chantier. Après tout, ils avaient été assez nombreux, la veille au soir, pour fêter les fiançailles de Dean et le début des vacances d'été.

Seamus jeta un regard circulaire à son salon et soupira une nouvelle fois. Après quelques secondes, il attrapa se baguette magique et commença lentement à nettoyer.

**oOo oOo**

La journée passa lentement. Le soir venu, Seamus retrouva Dean et Carrie dans un pub assez populaire du Londres sorcier. Il eut la surprise d'y retrouver un ancien camarade de Poudlard, Kevin Whitby.

« Bienvenus au Sombral. », les accueillit-il, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Ca alors ! Kevin !? », s'exclama Seamus, sonné.

« Ouais, c'est moi. », rit l'ancien Poufsouffle.

« Mais… Tu travailles ici ? », questionna l'ancien Gryffondor en regardant l'autre garçon prendre place derrière le bar.

« Si on veut. », sourit Kevin. « Ce bar m'appartient. »

Dean, Carrie et Seamus écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Et bien… », déclara ce dernier avec un sifflement admiratif.

« Ouais, je sais. », rit le propriétaire. « Ca fait souvent cet effet-là. Propriétaire de mon propre établissement alors que je suis à peine majeur… Je peux comprendre que les gens soient étonnés. »

La conversation se poursuivit joyeusement puis ils finirent par passer leur commande, et Kevin papillonna de table en table afin de s'occuper des autres clients après qu'ils aient réglé leur consommation. Le groupe s'installa dans un coin du Sombral, choppes de Bierraubeurre dans les mains.

« Alors, ce déjeuner ? », s'enquit Seamus, l'air de rien.

Dean grogna en plongeant le nez dans sa boisson.

« Arrivé en retard… », grommela-t-il, faisant sourire sa fiancée.

« Mes parents commencent à avoir l'habitude, maintenant. », l'enfonça gentiment Carrie en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. « Ca n'est pas grave, mon chéri. »

Seamus gloussa et son ami lui décocha un regard noir.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas laissé boire autant, aussi… », rouspéta-t-il contre lui.

« Hé ! », se rebiffa Seamus. « Je t'ai _dit_ d'y aller doucement ! »

« Tu étais aussi imbibé que moi ! », rit Dean.

Son rire provoqua celui de son ami et de Carrie.

« Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer ça… », soupira-t-elle une fois leur rire calmé.

« Et toi, Carrie ? », demanda Seamus.

« Oh, moi, tu sais… », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, très sérieuse. « Deux trois bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu, deux trois strip-teaseurs… »

Le garçon se remit à rire, pas du tout dupe.

« Nah, je plaisante. », nia Carrie avec un clin d'œil dans la direction de Seamus suite au regard noir de Dean. « J'ai passé la soirée avec Jude et Hailey. Ça s'est très bien passé, j'ai été sage. »

Seamus sourit. Jude était la sœur cadette de Carrie. Elle venait tout juste de terminer sa sixième année à Poudlard et il l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle était intelligente et très rusée, et le garçon ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle ait sa place à Serpentard. Quant à Hailey, c'était la meilleure amie de Carrie. Elles s'étaient trouvées en première année et étaient toujours restées liées depuis. Un peu comme Dean et Seamus, en somme.

Quoique le garçon doutât fortement que Hailey eut envie d'embrasser Carrie, comme il lui en prenait souvent l'envie avec Dean. Ça lui arrivait n'importe quand et peu importait que la fiancée de son ami soit là ou non. Ca arrivait simplement et, dans ces cas-là, Seamus essayait de penser à autre chose. Parfois, ça fonctionnait. Parfois, ça ne faisait qu'empirer, comme lorsque Dean se mordillait les lèvres.

Comme à cet instant.

Il avait les fixés sur Carrie, pensant à Seamus ne savait quoi, et il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, et son ami mourait d'envie de le faire à sa place. Carrie semblait lui parler de quelque chose d'important – peut-être quelque chose relatif au mariage – mais Seamus n'entendait rien. Il était concentré sur la bouche de Dean et ses pensées ne semblaient pas vouloir en décrocher.

Ses joues rougirent et il sentit son… Seamus se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter ses deux amis.

« Seamus ? », s'enquit Carrie. « Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

« Non, ç… ça va. », bredouilla-t-il, incertain. « Je… Je reviens. »

Là-dessus, il s'enfuit en direction des toilettes pour s'enfermer dans l'une des cabines. Respirant lourdement, il s'appuya contre la paroi en bois, refusant de songer à ce qui venait de se passer. Il regardait simplement Dean et soudainement… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Il ne pouvait pas avoir…

Les yeux fermés, Seamus laissa sa main gauche glisser sur son ventre puis sur ses hanches. Il la déplaça ensuite légèrement sur la droite et se figea. L'air quitta ses poumons et il écarquilla les yeux, le visage soudainement blême.

Il avait… C'était… C'était là. Juste là, sous ses doigts… A moitié dure.

Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement et il retira sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler. C'était impossible… Ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant ! Complètement paniqué, l'ancien Gryffondor s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes, réfléchissant à toute allure.

« Seamus ? », l'appela-t-on alors, le faisant sursauter.

Complètement pétrifié, le garçon cessa de respirer, puis ramena ses jambes sur son torse. C'était la voix de Dean, et il n'avait aucune envie que son ami – pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi après… _ça _? – le voit dans cet état.

« Seamus ? T'es là ? », le rappela Dean.

Il était inquiet, ça s'entendait. Seamus respira profondément. Fermant les yeux, il se demanda s'il devait répondre, puis décida finalement de ne pas émettre le moindre bruit. Il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter le regard inquiet de Dean alors qu'il… Qu'il…

Il ne voulait même pas avoir à le dire. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Ca paraissait tellement irréel… Déjà qu'avoir envie de l'embrasser était limite, mais alors ça… C'était bien pire. Ça voulait dire qu'il… _Voulait_ Dean. Ca rendait les choses beaucoup plus réelles, tellement plus… Difficiles.

Dean avait Carrie. Dean aimait Carrie. Par Merlin, Dean allait _épouser_ Carrie ! Et Carrie était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, en plus de ça. Seamus n'était pas capable de lui trouver le moindre défaut, elle était tout simplement parfaite !

… Mais malgré tout… Le _truc_ était bien là, ancré au plus profond de lui. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il _voulait_ Dean. Seulement, Dean ne le voudrait jamais comme ça.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

**oOo oOo**

Finalement, Dean avait abandonné et était retourné en salle avec Carrie. Seamus, après hésitation, s'était doucement faufilé à travers la foule et était sorti du Sombral avant de transplaner jusqu'à son appartement.

Les jours suivant, Seamus préféra éviter les rencontres avec Dean et Carrie. Son ami venait le relancer régulièrement mais l'ancien Gryffondor s'efforçait toujours de trouver une excuse pour refuser ses invitations à sortir. Au final, Dean se présenta moins souvent à la porte de son appartement et Seamus se sentit de plus en plus misérable.

Il avait besoin de Dean. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés aussi longtemps et cela lui pesait de plus en plus. Il passait ses journées enfermé dans son appartement à tourner en rond et à ne penser qu'à lui alors qu'il avait décidé de s'éloigner de lui pour tenter de l'oublier.

Pour tenter d'oublier cette partie de lui qui _désirait_ Dean. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence après un mois passé à s'infliger cette situation : c'était devenu pire encore. S'éloigner de Dean n'avait eu pour effet que le rendre encore plus dépendant de son ami… Il avait même commencé à _rêver_ de lui, d'eux deux, et avait fini par éviter aussi de dormir.

Seamus soupira. Complètement avachi dans son canapé en sous-vêtements, il entreprit de se lever et partit prendre une douche. Son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain – son visage cerné, complètement blanc – le fit grimacer, mais il décida de ne pas y faire attention. Ensuite, il partit s'habiller et sortit de son appartement.

A cette heure-ci, Dean devait être sorti de la fac et se trouver chez Carrie et lui.

**oOo oOo**

Toute la bonne volonté de Seamus déserta son cœur lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de ses amis. La peur l'envahit et il se figea. Il avait évité Dean pendant près d'un mois et maintenant… Maintenant quoi ? Il allait frapper à sa porte, la bouche en cœur, en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Il allait simplement faire comme il avait toujours fait ? Il ferait juste…

Sa réflexion fut coupée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et révéla Dean. Lorsque son ami posa les yeux sur lui, son visage se ferma et son corps se tendit. Seamus connaissait cette posture : Dean était vraiment en colère.

En colère, et très certainement blessé aussi.

Seamus grimaça légèrement lorsque les yeux de son ami se mirent à le fusiller et fit un pas en arrière en levant les mains en signe de défense.

« Dean, laisse-moi t'ex… », commença-t-il.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : Dean se jeta sur lui en hurlant, abattant son poing furieux sur le visage de Seamus. Ce dernier s'étala de tout son long dans le couloir avant de ramener l'une de ses mains à l'endroit de l'impact.

« Putain ! Merde, tu fais chier, Dean ! », hurla-t-il, à moitié sonné en essuyant sa lèvre pleine de sang. « Ça fait un mal de chien ! »

Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur son ami, ce fut pour le voir hausser les épaules et lui tendre la main. Incertain, Seamus l'attrapa et se releva, puis Dean l'entraîna dans l'appartement sans dire un mot de plus.

Seamus connaissait l'endroit presque aussi bien que son propre chez soi et pour cause : lorsqu'il n'était pas chez lui, il squattait chez Dean. Ca s'était légèrement calmé depuis que Carrie avait emménagé chez son ami mais il avait tout de même passé pas mal de temps entre ces quatre murs. Encore un peu sonné, il vint prendre place au bar de la cuisine et sursauta légèrement lorsque Dean y balança sans douceur une poche de glace.

« Pour ta lèvre. », expliqua-t-il d'un ton froid.

Seamus baissa les yeux et le remercia du bout des lèvres avant d'appliquer la poche sur son visage et de gémir de bien-être.

« Bordel, tu m'as pas raté ! », grinça-t-il les dents serrées.

Dean haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Faut croire que j'ai pas trop apprécié le fait que tu m'évites sans raison. », lâcha-t-il sur un ton ironique.

« J'avais une raison ! », se défendit vertement Seamus avant de pincer les lèvres et de grimacer de douleur. « Je… Je n'ai pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur. »

« Parce que tu l'avoues, en plus !? », s'insurgea son meilleur ami en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. « Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi, au moins ? »

Seamus détourna le regard. Non, ça, c'était exclu. Dean ne devait pas savoir. Il préférait l'avoir à ses côtés en tant que simple ami plutôt que de le voir le fuir, et lui annoncer qu'il… _Craquait_ pour lui était certainement l'une des choses qui le ferait partir au loin. Seamus ne pouvait s'y résigner : il avait pour ainsi toujours connu Dean, il représentait l'un des pans les plus importants de sa vie. Alors oui, c'était peut-être égoïste… Non, en fait, ça l'était complètement. Mais ce que Dean ignorait ne pouvait pas le blesser.

« Alors ? », insista-t-il tout de même.

Seamus serra les dents.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Dean. », murmura-t-il.

Son ami l'observa, les lèvres pincées.

« Pourquoi ? », voulut-il savoir.

« Ecoute… », essaya Seamus.

« Tu m'as purement et simplement _ignoré_ pendant tout un putain de mois, Seam' ! », explosa finalement Dean. « Tu as fait comme si je n'existais pas ! »

Seamus soupira.

« Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, Dean ! », répéta-t-il en couvrant le son de la voix de son meilleur ami. « Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, d'accord !? »

Cela eut le mérite de couper la chique à Dean. Il se mit à fixer Seamus, les yeux exorbités, l'expression sur son visage perplexe.

« Tu… Mais… Quoi !? »

Seamus passa une main impatiente dans sa chevelure en posant la poche de glace sur le bar.

« Ecoute. », commença-t-il. « Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'avais une raison – d'ailleurs elle est toujours là –, et j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je suis désolé. »

« Mais… Tu… »

« Je suis désolé. », répéta sincèrement Seamus.

Dean finit par soupirer.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu vas mieux ? », s'enquit-il, commençant à ressentir des remords quant à son excès de rage d'un peu plus tôt.

Seamus haussa pauvrement les épaules.

« Pas vraiment. », confia-t-il en refusant de regarder son ami. « Mais je n'en pouvais plus d'être seul. »

Dean acquiesça.

« Désolé pour… », dit-il en faisant un geste vague vers le visage de son meilleur ami.

« Non, c'est bon. »

Un silence bizarre s'installa entre les deux jeunes adultes, jusqu'à ce que finalement Seamus ose le briser.

« Où est Carrie ? »

« Elle passe la semaine chez Hailey. », répondit Dean qui commençait à s'afférer dans sa cuisine.

« Oh. »

« Ouais. Donc tu restes manger. », continua le garçon.

« Ah, mais je n'avais pas prévu de… »

« Ça n'était pas une question, Seam'. », prévint Dean d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

Après avoir sérieusement pesé le pour et le contre, l'ancien Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

« Okay. »

« Cool. », sourit finalement son ami.

Seamus l'imita rapidement. Dean lui avait vraiment manqué…

« Allez, bouge-toi et viens m'aider ! »

**oOo oOo**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, une fois le repas dévoré et la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu ouverte – « Hey, pour fêter le fait que tu te montres enfin raisonnable ! », avait claironné Dean – Seamus et lui se trouvaient dans le salon de ce dernier.

Il était près de minuit, un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, et ils étaient affalés sur le tapis du salon de Dean. Ils avaient bien discuté, pendant la soirée, et Seamus en était extrêmement soulagé. Il avait craint que les choses soient étranges, teintées de gêne, mais ses craintes n'avaient pas pris forme. Dean s'était comporté comme il l'avait toujours fait avec lui et ils s'étaient chambré, avait ri, plaisanté comme si le dernier mois écoulé n'était jamais arrivé.

Malgré tout, la bonne humeur de façade de Seamus était entachée par ce qu'il ressentait toujours pour Dean. L'envie de l'embrasser était toujours bien présente aussi évitait-il de le regarder en face, surtout depuis qu'il avait ingurgité près de la moitié de la bouteille qui avait été ouverte. La soirée dura jusqu'à deux heures du matin, heure à laquelle Seamus s'endormit sur le tapis moelleux, bercé par la douce chaleur diffusée par le feu de cheminée.

**oOo oOo**

Finalement, les cours reprirent avant même que Seamus ne s'en rende compte. Dean retourna à la fac de Londres et son ami reprit le chemin du centre de Formation des Aurors, où il retrouva Harry et Ron. Ils entamaient leur dernière année, la plus importante de toute. Dans moins de d'un an, Seamus serait diplômé.

La première journée passa relativement vite et Seamus fut de retour chez lui avant dix-sept heures. Lorsqu'il arriva au palier de son étage, il fut cependant surpris de découvrir Dean assis devant sa porte, ses jambes repliées contre lui et sa tête posée dessus.

« Dean ? », appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas brusquer son ami.

Le garçon releva la tête et Seamus put découvrir son visage baigné de larmes.

« Dean ? », répéta-t-il, choqué.

Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Dean pleurer remontait au lendemain de la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard.

« Seam'… », sanglota Dean en tentant de se relever.

Son ami se précipité à ses côtés pour le soutenir : le pauvre semblait complètement épuisé. Rapidement, Seamus déverrouilla sa porte et porta quasiment Dean jusque dans son salon où il le déposa sur le canapé.

« Dean ? », vint-il l'appeler une fois qu'il eut déposé toutes ses affaires. « Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est… C… Carrie… », fut tout ce que Dean parvint à dire.

Seamus s'alarma aussitôt.

« Quoi ? », pressa-t-il. « Elle est blessée ? Quelque chose s'est produit ? »

Dean secoua la tête à travers ses larmes puis Seamus remarqua qu'il était agrippé à ses vêtements.

« Dis-moi, Dean ! »

« Elle… », gémit ce dernier. « Je… Elle m'a t… »

Mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans une quinte de toux.

« Je n'ai pas compris, Dean ! »

« Elle m'a t… Tro… »

Et soudain, Seamus réalisa. Dean était complètement bouleversé et ne portait plus sa bague à son annulaire droit. C'est là qu'il portait habituellement ce qui était leur 'promesse de mariage', Carrie et lui.

« Oh non, Dean… », se désola Seamus, le visage triste, en enlaçant son meilleur ami, toujours secoué de sanglots. « Vous avez rompu ? »

Dean hocha simplement la tête, et Seamus ne s'encombra pas de mots réconfortants complètement inutiles. Dean ne pourrait de toute façon pas être réconforté. Alors, il se contenta de le tenir tout contre lui et de le bercer, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme de fatigue.

**oOo oOo**

Seamus se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose remuer contre lui. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, le jeune homme gémit sourdement.

« Ah, désolé… », murmura une voix rauque non loin de lui. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Dean ? », marmotta Seamus.

« Je reviens. Je vais juste me chercher quelque chose à boire. »

L'Irlandais reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, rassuré, et se rendormit aussi vite qu'il s'était réveillé.

**oOo oOo**

Seamus apprit finalement le fin mot de l'histoire. Après presque deux ans de relation, Carrie avait commis une erreur qui lui avait couté son couple : Dean l'avait surprise en compagnie de Kevin – il avait d'ailleurs halluciné en apprenant ça ! – et avait dans la foulée déserté leur appartement. Carrie avait bien tenté de le retenir mais Dean n'avait rien voulu entendre, complètement buté.

Amèrement, Seamus songea qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon rien pu dire pour sa défense : après tout, son fiancé – à présent ex-fiancé – l'avait surprise en pleine action, sa culpabilité ne faisait donc aucun doute.

Dean se retrouvait donc célibataire du jour au lendemain et, malgré ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui, cela ne réjouissait aucunement Seamus. Son ami était au plus mal et cela lui faisait mal de le voir dans cet état. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour remédier à la situation…

Alors, il fit ce qu'il put. Il resta aux côtés de Dean, allant jusqu'à sécher ses cours, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. II s'entêta à le faire voir ses amis, à braver sa peur et à retourner en cours. Peu à peu, Dean retrouva le sourire, puis sa joie de vivre. Peu à peu, il laissa ses affaires traîner chez Seamus jusqu'à finalement élire domicile dans son appartement.

Cela ne dérangea pas du tout Seamus, bien au contraire. Avoir Dean à ses côtés était inespéré, mais cela ne l'encouragea pas pour autant à faire un pas dans sa direction. Il avait décidé, quelques temps après la rupture de son ami, qu'il ne tenterait rien pour faire changer leur relation. Dean représenterait simplement un idéal qu'il n'atteindrait jamais, et ça n'était de toute façon pas plus mal : ainsi, il ne connaîtrait jamais la douleur du rejet.

Certes, il était attiré par lui. Mais il tenait beaucoup trop à leur amitié, et c'était ça le plus important. Dean ne voudrait jamais de lui comme il voulait de lui, et c'était ce qu'il avait réalisé en consolant son ami de sa difficile rupture.

Car après tout, si Dean l'avait véritablement voulu, ils auraient terminé ensemble. Alors, il profitait simplement de la vie au jour le jour.

Dean reprenait gout à la vie lentement mais surement, et Seamus l'observait progresser à nouveau chaque jour, un sourire fier sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseur.

x

* * *

Lundi 11 Mars - 21 h 45.


End file.
